Thane (Earth-2020)
Thane is a Titan hybrid and the only biological son of the Mad Titan Thanos. Born after an encounter between Thanos and his Skrull mother Eliea, Thane became an outcast for his skin colour and inhuman abilites. Learning of his past, and of his true father, Thahe set out to attempt to undo all the death Thanos caused, putting them at odds and forcing his father to sent out parties to bring Thane to him. History Pre-Birth On one of his many galactic crusades of destruction, the Titan warlord ThanosThanos (Earth-2004)came apon the small world of Eiradina, which housed a variety of alien races, many refugees from worlds under threat from rival races. A Skrull population hiding from the growing Kree Empire had sought refuge on Eiradina, one of which was Eliea. Thanos eventully arrived on Eiradina, and attacked the planet with the Outriders, commanded by the Outriders queen Hivemind. During his attack, Thanos encountered Eliea, and left her alive following his massacre of the planet. Departing, Eliea never saw Thanos again, but soon became pregnant with the child of the Mad Titan himself. When Thane was born, he bore the same skin colour as his biological father, making him an outcast among the population. Thane spent most his time traveling all over Eiradina, and saw the appalling conditions his people had to live in. When Thane was in his early twentys, a plague struck the Skrull population. Thanks to his Titan DNA, Thane was immune, but most the population died out, including Eliea. She confessed that his father was indeed the murderer Thanos on her deathbed, and Thane soon researched the Titan after taking a Skrull ship and leaving Eiradina for good. At some point, Thane and Thanos met, although it was very brief, as Thane was defending a planet alongside its heroes against Thanos and his Chitauri. The battle was lost to Thane, who met Thanos as he was trying to evacuate some of the civilians. Thane tried to kill his father, but was knocked out, and fell from a butilising, leaving Thabks to believe he had died. When Thane awoke, Thanos was gone, and he had already wiped out half the planets population, as well as its protectors who Thane had fought alongisde. Thane then left the planet, and began helping refugees on the run from planets razed by the Mad Titan and his forces. Personality Thane was a determined and brave induvidal, who hoped to put the universe in a better place of happiness, peace and equality, not unlike the desires of his father Thanos. But unlike Thanos, who sought to kill and destroy, Thane focused on bringing races together, and taking a far more honourable route to peace. Despite this, Thane would mercilessly fight and kill those who picked on helpless species, and would often go out of his way to to prevent them from doing so again. Thane held great hatred towards his father for his murderous ways, and disliked the Black Order for serving him. Thane had even stated that he would willingly kill his father, as he was being with no light left in him. Thane portrays an appearance of a calm, collected, sympathetic and well gaurded being, traits that hide his terrfiying fear of becoming his father. Thane focused more on not becoming like Thanos that he could sometimes loose sight of what really mattered, menaing that he could no the see that what led Thanos to his path of death was amibition, a trait ironically shared with Thane, who wanted to be the polar opposite of Thanos. Powers and Abilities * ' Titan Abilities: '''Thane possessed superhuman strenght, speed, durability, agility and willpower. * '''Amber Encasement:' Thane's right hand projected an amber construct which trapped everyone within a certain radius of him and left them in a state of "living death", although on many cases this was temporary, and it drained Thane's energy. * Death Touch: Thane's left hand had the ability to instantly change the very economics of existence. He could drain the life force out of a target he made psychical contact with, or heal them with the life force of others. Equipment * Nightblade: Thane's personal sword holds a variety of powers and enchantments. Crafted from Uru, Thane's sword is near indestructible, and he can channel his powers though the blade. Category:Earth-2020 Category:Versions of Thane Category:Forces of Thanos (Earth-2020) Category:Purple Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters